Optical fibres are widely used in many applications, for example, optical communication, remote sensing and monitoring. The core of an optical fibre is typically very small and fragile. Therefore, optical fibres are commonly provided with termination connectors for convenient coupling with an opto-electronic device. For example, an optical fibre is terminated with a glass-ferrule for enhanced mechanical stability. The ferrule also provides additional convenience so that an optical fibre core can be more easily aligned with a signal conversion means such as a photo-detector or an optical transmitter. To take advantage of the characteristic optical fibre termination, it will be beneficial to provide opto-electronic devices which are compatible with the optical fibre terminations for more efficient coupling and uncoupling.